I Feel Betrayed
by Hermione2567
Summary: Hermione Granger is a senior in a muggle school oblivious that there is a war going on between good and evil in the Magical community. AU HHR
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not think I need a disclaimer at the moment until we get into the Harry Potter. Harry Potter and other related are property of J.K. Rowling. Lyrics that I may use from songs are property of the respective singers. No money is being made. Anything that deals with properties such as Harry Potter innuendo and references are made by J.K. herself. Further studies and references in books shall also be made in due time.  
  
I Feel Betrayed  
  
BY: Jessie (idea, skeleton) and Kris (everything else…lmao)

* * *

A senior girl. Young woman rushed out of the room where she could here the sniggering of her fellow classmates. It was the first day of her senior year. A year that was supposed to be full of fun and merriment. She had to address the whole high school a few minutes ago and it was quite nerve racking seeing the insolent faces of her fellow seniors and then the kind faces of the young students...who all respected her with fervor.  
  
In the middle of her addressing statement someone made a snide comment...She caught a few words, which were, Hermione...ugly...bookworm...mirror... She was breathing very hard now and she had finished.  
  
She was disgusted by their harassment through the years and their insufferable behavior. Her mother had told her that girls change and mature as they get older but was not 6 years enough for them? Or did they need another year to well just being a bunch of obnoxious people. Last year is usually the most fun. I wonder if Senior year will be as fun as they say.  
  
She had run for President of the Student Body. And she won. Hermione Granger was named President of the High School. Though it didn't do anything from her fellow peers in her grade to hate her even more. She had gained respect from younger students. Almost every freshmen, sophomore, and junior had been acquainted with her friendly. They had become her acquaintances and her only friends. Though they never were in her classes. So it wasn't much of a friendship. So instead of being humiliated more by her peers she took more courses and had excuses to go somewhere else during lunch, like the library.  
  
The girl sighed and pushed a lock of her brown hair out of her face as she leaned against her locker and watched as the students went by from the assembly. Her hair was rather untamable as claimed by others that attended school with her. There were certain names they called, but she didn't want to think about it right now. She wasn't exactly pretty for one to call it. For someone would take one look at her and mutter wow. But then hearing what others say would drive all petty thoughts out of their mind and they would join the slander. She sighed again and unlocked the locker that was hers. She looked at her schedule. She had English IB. _Oh Joy, _She muttered as she saw Samuel Fraden walk by holding a copy of the same book she had in her hand, which was for English. He of course was flanked by his admirers and cronies. He caught her eye for a minute and winked before laughing.  
  
"How many books do you plan reading this year Granger?" he said malevolently.  
  
Hermione was used to this and shrugged slamming her locker before walking away. _Another year. One more year. Last year_. She sighed. _It would all be over. One year. and that was it. One more year…of pain and torture._  
  
The bell suddenly rang and there was a scuttle and loud unison of lockers slamming.  
  
_Damn it. Late for English IB, on your first day, Hermione?- _a voice spoke in her head.

Shut up you. She turned a corner running but carelessly ran into someone else and ended up on the floor, alongside that someone else.  
  
"Where's the fire?" a deep voice spoke sheepishly as the boy picked up a notebook hastily.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered as she quickly picked up the papers that flew out of her folder and notebook. She stood up just as he had. "Er. Hermione Granger." she said putting her hand out to take.  
  
"Ashton Charles Lombardy Guthrie the Third," he said mockingly and surprisingly shook her hand smiling. This didn't happen everyday. But Hermione instead didn't care about that at the moment. However, Hermione couldn't help but bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. He seemed to notice and cocked an eyebrow while tilting his head blinking. The name sounded like one would hear a prince or royalty called.  
  
"Please to meet you, er your _highness_," she snorted . She could tell this boy was new. No one ever spoke to Hermione Granger without making snide comments about her or laughing at her in some rude fashion. _Oh well_. _Let's just make the best of it for now. _"You're new aren't you." she said after the silence that followed.  
  
"Gee I don't know. Is it that obvious," he retorted sardonically but Hermione could have sworn she heard playfulness in his voice. She glanced at him. He was of Medium height but didn't so easily tower her. His eyes were a shade of blue and he had locks of brown hair. His built however was challenging his looks as well. Hermione groaned inwardly, _another target for Julie and her entourage_.  
  
"Hello? You there. What class do you have Right now?" the boy questioned tilting his head to the side.  
  
"AP English IB and I'm late. I must go Ashton. Nice meeting you…_your highness_," Hermione said curtsying slightly before starting to walk away.  
  
He seemed surprised at her sense of humor and smiled. "I'll see you later, Miss Hermione Granger," he spoke to her and waved as he headed around the other corner.  
  
Hermione smiled and made her way to the class room and what proved to be a not so bad class. She took her seat at one of the tables that had no one else sitting just as the final bell rang and other students walked in. Including Samuel Fraden. She groaned at the thought that entered her head.  
  
_How did I ever have a crush on him in the 8th grade? How...

* * *

_  
"Come what may, I will never faze until the dying day. I hold a truth upon my lips which I shall spread. And will not cease until I'm dead. You can yell; You can scream. But I would never care for I'm living out my dream."

"Excellent Ms. Granger! Wonderful job. Full marks on your portfolio," replied a jovial Mr. Patterson, the English Honors teacher. "Did you write it yourself?" he said smiling down at her.  
  
She was sitting in the 8th grade English Class room and they had to read something from their journals that they kept all year.  
  
"Indeed, I did sir," she said smiling slightly of getting full marks. In the happiness of it all, she hadn't seen the look of disgust and loathe on her fellow classmates.  
  
"Quite brilliant might I add," he said smiling at her.  
  
"All right, Mr. Fraden. Where's you entry?" the smile had turn to a frown.  
  
"Er Sorry sir but I seem to have misplaced It." said Samuel Fraden trying to act innocent rummaging through his notebook.  
  
"This is the third time this month Mr. Fraden...considering we have only started the year with 3 days," he said to him. "As you know. Three strikes and you're out. Detention for a week," he said simply as the bell rang.  
  
"But sir..." Samuel cried out indignantly and Hermione watched stalling ever so slightly putting her books in her bag slowly, examining each. "That isn't fair. You can't do that!?"  
  
"Don't tell me what I can or can't do or I will change that week into a month of detention."  
  
That shut Samuel up. He looked furious. At that time, Hermione was not quite so over her feelings for him.  
  
"_AND_ you will help Ms. Granger out with her tutoring on the 5th and 6th graders."  
  
With this Samuel had jerked his head at Hermione. And Hermione bit her lip trying not smile but couldn't help herself but was shocked that she didn't receive a smile. Well she did but one that bore icily and sent shivers down her spine, in spite of herself.  
  
"What, you mean this freak?" Samuel said rather rudely.  
  
Hermione cringed at that...she looked at him and stared him down before walking out of the room and rushing into the bathroom that was empty. Everyone was at Lunch now, so it's not like anyone would miss her. _Oh but how I wish... _

* * *

Of course he never found out how crushed and heartbroken she was at his tone of voice and the look of hate and loathing in his eyes rather than his words. She had liked him. He was her first crush. Damn Hormones!  
  
He had torn her apart before. Made her life living hell with the bunch of his bloody sluts. His ass was definitely in his head and was nothing more than an egoistical bastard. What more in heaven's name did he want now! Didn't he know she was still so crushed by how they've been loathing her and hated her for the past years? Her little heartbreak didn't stop others. In fact, her days of depression seemed to be the worst ever. No one found out, and he didn't either. And he won't _EVER_ find out, she reminded herself with a nod.  
  
She looked around the room and saw there were about 15 students present in the class. And they all sat at their tables talking with their friends. She just wanted to make a couple of friends this year…just one or two would make her happy.  
  
She caught her eye with Julie Samson who sneered at her. She pointed at her making comments on her hair and face and what not.  
  
_How the hell did she get in this class?_  
  
Hermione turned around quickly and the teacher that was seated began speaking. He had warm eyes and smiled at her knowingly. She knew him, quite well actually.  
  
He had started teaching senior AP English Level IB, instead of 8th grade English when Hermione became a sophomore. He had been a counselor for various clubs such as the Honors Society and she had confided in him a lot of times.  
  
"Welcome class. My name is Mr. Patterson. Today we will just get to know each other and..."  
  
The door was thrown open and in stepped the boy who she was talking to earlier.  
  
"Sorry sir, I kind of ran into someone and well I seemed to misplace my schedule and other papers." he started as his eyes wandered across the room as the teacher told him to take a seat. He finally caught Hermione's and smiled. "I believe you know what I'm talking about. Hermione." he said as he walked towards where she sat and took a seat besides her.  
  
All the while, Hermione could hear Julie and her group murmuring their likes about the young man that walked in. She could also hear them gasp and start to mutter as he took a seat by her.  
  
"All right class. For today you can all talk…after you write what's on the board down," he said pointing to the grade and assessment that would be for the coming year in the class.  
  
Hermione quickly took out a sheet of paper to hide her embarrassment of accidentally taking his things.  
  
"It's all right." he said softly as he began to do the same. "Just a mistake. No hard feelings," he smiled.  
  
She returned the smile quickly before writing everything on the board and closing her notebook. She then stole a glance at him and he was still copying the assessment. His hair fell into his eyes and just as she thought it, he brushed it away and lay his pen down signaling that he was done. "Better." he asked her raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." she replied absently. "Wait…what?" she said startled.  
  
"Nothing." he replied quickly. "Any chance of getting my schedule and reports back?" he asked jovially.  
  
She turned a slight shade of red and opened her folder. And found his schedule right behind hers. She handed it to him then pushed the folder towards him. "I don't know what your papers are so you can find them." she said as a matter of fact.  
  
He grinned and said. "If I didn't no better. You know where my papers are."  
  
Hermione's mouth was open and she looked around unnerved.  
  
"And you knew that you took them when we bumped into each other. And you did it on purpose. How long have you been planning this? Since the time you set your eyes on me?" he said and Hermione heard the playfulness in his voice which caused her to smile inwardly but she had to come up with something...  
  
"Of course. I've been taking snaps of your formidable beauty and such from dark corners for this little fan club I've been creating..." she replied scathingly, surprising herself at the dare.  
  
"What can I say. I'm drop dead handsome," he said pointing at the other females present who were gawking at him.  
  
Hermione scoffed and said, "More like an egoistical ass." she muttered before turning her attention towards the window. It was a beautiful day outside.  
  
He chuckled and pulled out what he needed. "Thanks." he said giving the folder to her.  
  
"Don't mention it." she said taking it.  
  
"So."  
  
"Er."  
  
"How long have you been attending this place." 

And with that, they began a lengthy conversation about themselves and etc.  
  
"So what's your family like?"  
  
"I have a little sister who is in the 8th grade. She's so psyched about this school," he said. "My parents are Lawyers. so it's kinda hard to negotiate the innocent and guilty for myself. How about you?"  
  
"Well I have a little brother. He's in the third grade," she said and quickly glanced at his expression. And she smiled.  
  
"Really. There's a big age gap. My mother and her older sister have 15 years though." he said with a smile.  
  
Someone had once accused her of being her brother's mother for their laughs. It was quite appalling and it wasn't spoken of again, well when there weren't teachers around. She smiled. He wasn't like that. He wasn't like that at all.  
  
"My mother and father are both scientist/doctors. My father is in the field of medical science like developing new vials and remedies. And my mom she well deals with Science Engineering. Like she develops and research rockets and produces new designs for them. And different formulas for better use. Once she brought home this robot..."  
  
"Awesome!" he said rather loudly…catching some weird glances of people, but he didn't care nor did he notice for he was thoroughly interested and immersed and interested as she was herself.  
  
The bell rang 30 minutes later.  
  
Hermione got up and shouldered her bag and turned to him just as he did.  
  
"Nice talking to you," Hermione said smiling. For once something went right. And for once she had a friend. Now off to Anthropology and Biology. _Wonderful! studying the mating habits of the dung beetle...Joy! _she thought.  
  
"Same. Have fun in Anthro. See you at lunch," he said over his shoulder as they walked in different directions.  
  
_Maybe he can be the friend I've always wanted. Maybe. Just maybe. "See you at lunch." did he mean it? Well for once I'll have someone to at least converse at lunch with. _Hermione then snorted as she approached the class room for Anthropology and looked at his retreating figure which was soon approached by a group of other people, the populars. _Or not. _She sighed. It was good while it lasted. He was really nice. _Oh well. _And she entered her class room, not even once thinking how he knew she had anthropology until she entered the door, and looked wildly around for him. She sighed. Maybe he had seen my schedule. _After all. He did have my folder...and my schedule WAS in there. Shut up with this nonsense talk. Just a coincidence. Now get your damn arse in the class and sit down like a good girl Granger..._She smiled as the Hermione voice took over and she did as she was told.

* * *

A/N Hey thanks Guinea. For pointing that out. I left out biology by accident. Sorry for others who thought the same.


	2. Hermione

**_

* * *

Hello all. I'm Kris, Hermione 2567. The real writer had not emailed me yet. The truth is she gave me this idea and gave me a rough she wanted me to change and make edits and what not. Well basically she gave me the skeleton so I'm also the writer of this fanfic, I'm the mind too lol. Give credit to my friend Jessie as well, who I met through a friend's friend's friend…J I'll be removing the small author notes by tomorrow that she had wrote on there. This chapter was short yes, that's why I'm going to redo it._**

My friend Jessie has not been replying to my emails as she is taking her finals in school as well as personal issues that she would not wish for me to disclose

Spazfoot: Thanks! Yes he is very sweet but all of you thinking he's harry, lol well he's not…d'uh. Harry Potter comes into the picture later…about 10 chapters…from now. Really now, my friend has Lombardy the III attached to his name and I fell in 'love' with that! So I basically used it in all names. Hermione's parents are dentists in the harry potter books. But there is a small clue coming in there that foreshadow something very important…you'll never EVER guess :P

Baby Goo Goo: Thanks!

Silver Mist4: You'll see! Thanks!

Leying: Sorry about the wait. Enjoy!

Pan31: J

SilverDagger: Hope you continue to read! And perhaps a beta reader job?

SD guinea: Sorry, there was supposed to be Biology in there. Thanks for pointing it out!

Biucsa: Gracias!

SingazBabies: Hehe I will!

Lollipop Sucker : Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

DingALing: Read above..

* * *

What is crazier? Research Paper due Monday on Dung Beetles or our mad hat of a teacher? Hermione thought. The Biology teacher was Mr. Harris, a very eccentric teacher. He had all sorts of animals in his class. Sounds nice doesn't it…but they are dead. Meaning they are on the wall. Cheetah, Ram, Rhino, Gazelle, Moose were all there…stuffed. And what was even creepier is that it was rumored he kept video cameras in their eyes…

Hermione remembered the time when she asked him, as a freshman, where he got the rhino. His response was rather lengthier than she expected. It ranged from poaching to government laws to the dry lands of Africa. A pretty long explanation for like a one word question and answer.

Hermione sat doodling in her notebook. _I'm so lucky I didn't have to deal with anthropology, class is cancelled ha! Biology _Class was over 10 minutes ago yet the teacher wanted them to stay and help him clean up until the bell rang. _As if he thought we'd actually help. _She remembered when they had homecoming and hotdog lunches. He was serving the hotdogs. The thing he was cooking the hotdogs with looked like the same thing he poked sheep eyes in class for dissections. She refused to eat any meat that day.

Students were talking to one another and group of boys were pointing at the specimens the teacher had. _Damn why does the bell take so long…_ She didn't know she was staring at someone while zoning out. Suddenly she saw two eyes staring back at her. When she came out of her reverie it was Samuel Fraden. Ugh what _now? _She quickly started to get up and head towards the door but she soon stopped as someone called out her name.

"Hey…Hermione…" Samuel said trying to be _friendly _but his smirk and eyes told her that it was nothing more than a stupid scheme to make a fool out of here.

What does he want! " Er…hi," Hermione muttered as the bell rang. She quickly made out of the room not noticing she had left a book and someone else had pocketed it. Muttering to herself about how skimpy Julie and her little company looked today. _IS THAT…?_

Hermione stopped puzzled when she saw Ashton flirting up Julie. _Why the nerve!_ Hermione did not know why she was reacting this way but she stomped off, before meeting a pair of blue eyes that stared at her retreating figure.

Stupid Stupid Me! Hermione was now sitting in the library, her usual place of seclude. _What just happened to me back there? Why was she acting so jealous? I mean Julie flirts with all the guys…so what's so special and wrong about this one?_

Because you want him…a voice in her head muttered

Excuse me? Hermione retorted back to the unwelcome voice.

You want his friendship. It's special to you. You depend on it to get you through the year…

I DO NOT…Hermione though angrily

Fine…but you know it's true

"I DO NOT!" this time aloud, catching the attention of the librarian who scolded her.

"Jesus woman! You're like my dad. He always is like…I OBJECT in his sleep."

Hermione turned around quickly. She recognized that voice and she glared at the person who had intruded upon her thoughts. "What do you want?" she said rather hotly.

"Well you know…if you don't want me to stay…I'll leave," he said coolly, turning around to leave.

Hermione didn't think about stopping him. But before her mind processed what happened and what she said, he had already left. _Where's the brick wall when you need it…_she said as she banged her head on the table.

As she walked towards her next class which she knew she had with him, she decided she'd apologize and invite him to sit with her at lunch tomorrow. She had literature AP right now and it was an all senior elective course. They were going to study Mythology. She took a seat and all the other students began to enter the room.

There he is. Hermione beckoned him with her eyes to come sit by her and well he did.

"Er…hello again," Hermione said sheepishly at a loss of words.

"Hello…" Ashton replied coolly.

Hermione then took a deep breath and was about to speak, "About that…" but she was interrupted by his warm laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked confused.

"Just your face. You're so tense…Don't worry about it though. Wrong place at the wrong time I guess," he waved his hand casually while taking a seat at the other desk beside her.

The teacher came in. She was a very strict woman and she hated tardiness, oh but how she loved Julie Samson. "Class, get ready and buckle up for it's going to be a wild ride. Last year I'm sure you remember studying Troy…" _blah blah blah blah blah! Tell us something we don't know for once._ Hermione didn't care much for mythology, it was a myth after all. Meaning unrealistic and just a belief.

"Now class, what can you all tell me about Hermione?" the teacher snapped out of the blue. Students looked up expectantly at Hermione and Ashton gave a sideways glance to her as well. _What?_ Hermione thought this was weird…

It was not long until laughter would erupt but someone had to open their big mouth just for fun.

You had to do that. You love doing that! _You've been doing that for the past six years? Does it not get tiring? Am I speaking to a wall, well I'd like to inform you…I'm not either. All walls have holes in them where things are passed through. I have my bubble yes but I do have pores where outside can reach me and leaves me naked and insecure. Help me to feel good. Help me to feel right. Just Help me through this…_

"She's a total loser…" someone shouted.

Julie smiled, "Now Gloria, don't go telling us something we already know…" the whole class erupted in laughter however Hermione's eyes remained fixed on the board's notes and she didn't look up until a surprising voice spoke up.

"You're all wrong. Hermione is the most beautiful, intelligent woman. She was the daughter of Helen and Menelaus and is sought out by many men. Her mother Helen being the cause of the Trojan war, named her Hermione and her name brings with her a personality of Greek ethic: Kindness, Gentleness and Love." Ashton had spoken up.

What the…? Hermione watched him puzzled. _A mythology lover…?_

There was silence and all the students stared at this bravado. It was only broken by teacher, "Very good Mr. Guthrie but please we don't need a show-off in this class." She continued on with her lecture leaving all the students considerably silent.

Hermione just awed at him for a while until she caught a sneer of Julie and turned away quickly. _No one had ever stood up for me…What's her problem anyway?_

Soon the class was over and she had a free period which she took the time to go to her locker. She closed her locker and turned and was startled to meet someone looking very closely at her.

"Hello Hermione…" Samuel murmured resting against the lockers. He took something out of his bag, "You dropped this…" he said and shoved it into her hands and walked away.

Hermione stared oddly at the book and was about to put it in her bag until it was snatched up by Ashton who had came by and slipped out a sheet of paper from the book. This went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Ashton…what?" Hermione said. _What's going on. He gives me my book. This guy takes it…fondles it…and gives it back…NOW what…some guy rubs it against his chest or something?_

"Nothing," he said and handed her the book back.

Silence.

"How did you know I was in the library…?" Hermione asked as she'd been wondering all day.

"Oh that. Well I asked Julie and she said the library as you have an "passion for becoming a librarian…" he answered puzzled.

"I like to read…" Hermione replied smiling.

"Oh…what does that have to do with a librarian?"

"Dunno…"

"Oh ok…"

"So…" Ashton started. "You have free?"

"Yes I do in fact…"

Hermione would have finished but suddenly her name was called on the speakers.

"Hermione Granger Please Come To The Office"  
_  
Ugh…what now?_  
  
Hermione moved through the crowds of students and found her way to the office after saying bye to Ashton. The secretary there told her that the principal, Mr. Greg White, would like to see her.  
  
_What for…_  
  
Hermione made her way into the office and was greeted by her principle.  
  
He stood up and looked at a painting that was placed on the wall. "Miss Granger, have you ever wondered what this school's history is?"  
  
Hermione shook her head confused.  
  
"Well this school was founded in England in 1896. The founder is uncertain but his reputation was good. This school was then destroyed during World War I, built again and then again destroyed in World War II. That is why we have moved it here to America."  
  
"I see." Hermione tried to not get bored.  
  
"That school that was burned down was reconstruct for the past five years and is running again."  
  
"That's a good thing" Hermione replied  
  
"Yes Yes Of course," he spoke with a slight chortle then continued. "Miss Granger it has come to my attention that you are indeed a very good student."  
  
"Thanks sir." she replied not certain where this conversation was to lead.  
  
"So I have taken the liberty of asking you if you'd like to go on an exchange trip. To a fellow sister school in England, Huntington School in England." He paused momentarily and then continued, "It's a boarding school and all arrangements have been made, even with your parents who have agreed. However we need your consent."  
  
"So you are wondering if I'll go?"  
  
"Basically Yes"  
  
"Tell me more about this school," Hermione said after a short period of silence.

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


End file.
